heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Saving Lives
Rescuing anything heroes love the most are designed for or used in saving lives. Examples Anime * Misty saving Ash Ketchum from drowning. * Chris Thorndyke saving Sonic the Hedgehog from drowning in a backyard pool * Kiki saving Tombo from falling to his death. * Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor saving Yugi Muto from the warehouse fire. Cartoons & Animated Films * Dr. Brazzle saves Jason, Evelyn, Seth and Thomas from Quincy Maroone, later Gunther, Seth, Thomas, Harper, Drake and Josh rescue Jason and Evelyn from a small island after Maroone steals the Wishing Orb to enslave Nevada. * Genie saving Aladdin from drowning in the first film, being beheaded in the second film and being arrested in the third film by Razoul. * Phoebus saves Quasimodo from falling. * Marlin saves Dory from the jellyfish. * Darkwing Duck saving Gosalyn from Negaduck, Megavolt, Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba and various villains. * Goofy and Max saving Tank from the burning X Games logo. * Mr. Potato Head saves the three aliens from flying out of the Pizza Planet truck. * The three aliens saving Woody and the gang from the Incenerator. * Tod saving Copper and Amos Slade from the grizzly bear. Copper returns the favor by standing between Amos' gun and Tod, and Amos relents. * Mufasa saving Simba and Nala from the Hyenas. * Kovu saving Kiara from the wildfire. * Tom and Jerry, along with Robin Hood, saving King Richard from being killed by Prince John's men. * Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse saving Robyn Starling from the cabin fire. * Tom Cat saving Jerry Mouse from the angry bulldog. * Baloo saving Mowgli and Shanti from falling into the lava along with Shere Khan. * Merida saving her bear-formed mother from being killed by her father. Queen Elinor saves Merida from Mor'du. * Mrs. Leary saving Andrew and her kids from Tabitha Harperstein. * The bugs saving James from his wicked aunts. * Garnet saving Steven Universe from Lightning. * Peridot saving Amethyst from Gem Drill. * Luke saving Thomas from falling off a dangerous cliff. * Gumball Watterson saves Penny Fitzgerald from getting run over by her father Patrick Fitzgerald after she was knocked down into the road by Tobias Wilson. * Neera saving Aladar from getting killed by her enraged brother Kron. * Daniel saves his father, Spike Witwicky, Bumblebee, Jazz and Cliffjumper from dropped in the vat full of acid inside Unicron's digestive system. * Odette saving Derek from sinking in quicksand. She also save JoJo the Scullion from dying from poison by giving him antidote. * The Lion Guard saved the baby baboon from Mzingo's flock. * Spike saves the Rugrats from a huge vicious wolf. Live Action Films * Spider-Man saves Mary Jane from the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and various villains. * Ana Lewis was able to save Duke just before Cobra Commander turns him into a mindless Neo-Viper. * Jack Dawson saving Rose Dewitt Bukater from committing suicide on the Titanic. *Mighty Joe Young climbs a burning Ferris Wheel to save the boy at the top. *The Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion saving Dorothy Gale from the Wicked Witch of the West. *Anne Lewis saving Robocop from her friend turned traitor Lt. Hedgecock who followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. *Ben Gates saves Abigail Chase from Ian Howe getting the declaration of independence. Quotes Gallery Anne Lewis rescuing Robocop from the traitor Lt. Hedgecock.jpg|Anne Lewis saving her partner RoboCop from being destroyed by the traitor Lt. Hedgecock Goofy & Max saving Tank from the burning Logo.jpg|Max and Goofy saving Tank from the burning X-Games logo. Ash grabbing Serena as she falls.png|Ash grabs Serena's hand to save her from falling off a cliff. Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-8050.jpg|Spider-Man saving Mary Jane from the Green Goblin Aladdin thanks Genie for saving him from drowning.jpg|Aladdin thanking Genie for saving him from downing. Manny trying to Save Diego from a pool of Lava.jpg|Manny struggling to save Diego from a river of lava. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper defending Tod from Amos' gun after he saved both of them from the bear. Phoebus saves the innocent Miller's family.jpg|Phoebus defies Frollo and saves the innocent miller's family from being burned alive. Eric saved from Drowning by Ariel.jpg|Unconcious Eric saved from drowning by Ariel. Luke saving Thomas from falling off the cliff.png|Luke saving Thomas from falling off a precarious cliff. Pocahontas saves John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas saving John Smith's life and uniting her tribe with the settlers. Kovu to the rescue.jpg|Kovu rescuing Kiara from the wildfire. Quasi roaring SANCTUARY for Esmeralda.jpg|Quasimodo saving Esmeralda from being burnt at the stake by Frollo. Noah saves Emma.png|Noah saving Emma from falling off a building. Bernard rescues Cody.jpg|Bernard saving Cody from drowning. Dimitri saves Anastasia from jumping off the ship.png|Dimitiri saving Anya from sleepwalking off the edge of the ship. ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-2209.jpg|Batty Koda saving Crysta and Zak from the leveler. Shanks saves Cobi from Akainu.png|Shanks saves Coby from Akainu. swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps.com-5052.jpg|Derek thanking Odette for saving him from sinking in quicksand. tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-8777.jpg|Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse saving Robyn Starling from the cabin fire. Krillin and Gohan flying with Dende.png|Gohan and Krillin rescued Dende from Frieza and the soldiers. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes